Match Made In Heaven - Red Thread
by LoVeAnGeL
Summary: A clumpsy angel named Serena matches Darien Collins with Kristen Johnson, but what trouble have she gotten her self into when she's must go to earth and fix this and falls in love at the same time?


Chapter: Prologue  
Title: Match Made In Heaven: Red Thread  
Author: LoVeAnGeL  
E-mail: **[TrueLove2763@aol.com][1]**  
==========================  
Disclaimer:  
I do **NOT** own Sailor Moon and its characters, even though   
wished it did........ I'm broke by the way. I only have $1.00 left  
since I just bought my MP3 Player. So don't you dare sue me!  
==========================

"Serena!" He yelled. This was not a good time to go off   
being lazy. "SERENA!" His voice roared the Great Heavens. Soon   
the footsteps of hers are heard.

"Yes, Grand Matchmaker?" said a soft voice of a young   
immortal. Her eyes were wide showing sweet innocence while her  
hands lightly grasp her skirt. Her long curly golden hair that reached  
her ankles showered her figure as she ran to the old man. His white  
beard flew along with the wind as his annoyed eyes bore into her.

"Where have you been?" her hands slowly encircled to  
her back while her eyes wandered elsewhere. The Grand Match-  
maker rolled his eyes again. This mischievous angel spent most of  
her time wandering around the Heavens while she kept complaining  
that she had nothing to do here because the old man took care of  
everything when the true verdict was that she was never really   
around to listen to the instructions. "Serena, you can't go off like this,  
you need to help me." The girl frowned slightly and began to speak in   
defense.

"What do you expect me to do when you're always here,   
you never asked for my help. You never let me do anything!" Her  
hands were thrown into the air bringing her hair bouncing along  
with it. He shook his head at her. It was useless.

"I'm going to be away for a while. You want your chance?  
You got it! I'll leave everything up to you. Don't expect me to come  
back to see you snoozing off or something." She jumped up to protest.   
It's true that she didn't have anything to do, but it doesn't mean she   
wanted to do it. Before her words escape out her mouth and through   
her lips, he flew off. She walked to the few steps of the deck and slumped  
back down leaning against the wall. Another boring day. 'Nothing ever   
happens here, especially when I'm around...' she thought. Suddenly  
the scroll in the middle of the deck started glowing and began floating  
towards the tip of the deck. She stares at it. 'The Heavenly Book of Love!'

Serena walked to it slowly, watching her step. She stopped and   
looks up above her head. It spins around continuously and finally came   
to a halt. She blinked her eyes and read the passage carefully. 'It's   
time for a new couple. Yes! Finally, I can get a chance to do something.'  
her mind screamed. 'Wait, what if he comes back........oh well. He said  
everything in in MY hands. Let's see...' She pointed a finger at the text.  
Then, out of nowhere, something red began to form out of the scroll.   
It was string-like and was about two feet long. It fell down into her other  
palm, which was still free. She grasped it while it fell gracefully downward  
in the air. Serena smiled. 

She looked back up at the scroll. It seems   
that it is now time to match up the couple. 'Hm... Darien Collins and Kristen  
Johnson. Let's see what they're up to...' She crossed the deck to a round  
mirror. 

"Let's me see. Um. Let me see Darien Collins and Kristen   
Johnson please." she said to the mirror. Nothing happened. 'Strange.'  
She thought. "Okay, let's try this again." She closed her eyes and   
opened them again. "Show me the destined match Darien Collins   
and Kristen Johnson."

The reflection in the mirror faded and a different image came into  
view. A young man around the age of 25 walked out of the garden.   
The smile on his face was brilliant, his dark blue eyes rolled as he seemed  
annoyed. He stopped in front of the gate and sighed. He ran his hands  
through his jet black hair. Behind him another man's voice called.

"Hey Darien!" One called out as he began to catch his breath.  
The one called Darien looks over to the other man. 

"Well, to set the record straight. Tony, you sure are slow." he  
laughed. Tony just gave him a sarcastic look. The two began to walk  
towards the to the bus stop.

Serena sat staggering, resting her half awaken, half asleep head  
on her hands, which were kept in place by her elbow. The guys are still  
walking. She raised an eyebrow at the two. 'They sure are boring people.'  
She sat up, straitening herself up when all a sudden she heard a 'snap'   
sound. Her eyes widen and she looks down to her hand. The whole thread  
that was once in her hands were now broken into two. 'Oh no! What do  
I do now?' she asked herself. Her head snapped back to the mirror.

Darien was walking into the bus after Tony when a girl bumped   
into him. Her medium length honey blond hair flowed down to her shoulders.  
She wore a white long-sleeved cardigan and long light blue skirt. Her hand  
was still holding to her bag strap. Her blue eyes look apologetic at him.   
Darien nods his head in reply.

Serena was looking all over the place for extra threads when she  
stumbled upon a little book. She quickly opened it and turns the pages  
continuously. Her eyes skimmed all over its contents. She smiled as she   
came upon a spot and read it aloud.

"Okay, here we go...'Tie one strand around each person's ankles'   
blah blah blah. Uh.. 'Only one strand of thread for each couple. Once the  
thread is damaged in any way; there is no way to transfer it into its original  
state. This is why you must be careful.' Okay, lets see. 'However, there is  
a way, but it is only temporary. You can borrow a thread from another  
couple and soon after that, contact a cupid to shoot a love arrow at the couple.'  
Cool!"

Serena walked over to the scroll and randomly chose a name. Her  
fingers landed on Derek Collins and Carol Lynn Collins, his wife for three years.  
She walked over to the mirror and called out their names, and soon their image  
appears. She removed their thread and the mirror turns back to Darien and the  
girl Serena considered Kristen Johnson. She threw the thread into the mirror  
and tied a knot around their ankles.

==============================

"That Serena." he mumbled as he saw Serena walking toward  
her bed chamber. The Grand Matchmaker turns back around to the scroll  
and return to work. After a few minutes her turns to the mirror and waved  
his hands over it. He soon sees a couple in their house arguing. He shakes   
and looks below, his eyes widen. The thread was gone! He thought for a  
minute then his eyes shot wider.

"SERENA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

===============================  
To be continued  
===============================

   [1]: mailto:TrueLove2763@aol.com



End file.
